


Mission Accomplished

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mission Fic, alien cultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe are determined to accomplish their mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zorana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/gifts).



Biuli was a desert planet, but unlike Jakku it was covered in life. Every inch of the sand shimmered with the living veil of the planet’s interconnected ecosystem. In a galaxy of unique planets it stood out as decidedly different. Many called it the jewel of the quadrant. 

Finn would have appreciated the beauty a lot more if he wasn’t currently wrapped up in dozens of tendrils that peaked from the sand. He exhaled through his nose, trying to blow some of the blue pieces away from his face. 

He heard Poe grunt as he shifted, trying to get some blood flowing back into his left arm. The tendrils that had pushed him into the ground were also wrapped around Poe. Finn still wasn’t sure how they were connected together, but he could feel the heat from Poe’s body against his back and had felt the tendrils tighten around him when Poe had tried to move earlier. “Sorry,” he said.

He was sorry. Not just for jostling Poe. Once again his past as a stormtrooper had gotten them in a rough situation. It seemed like there was nothing Finn could do to stop the same set of events from playing out once every ten missions. This time was napkins. Months of prep possibly shot because some Commanders recognized the way Finn folded his napkin as stormtrooper etiquette. It was always something. 

“It’s alright buddy,” Poe said, brushing his hand against Finn’s where his arm had been forced behind him. 

Finn assessed the situation again. He hadn’t admitted anything yet. The Biuli didn’t have any real proof and Finn wasn’t going to give it to them. But Biuli was a difficult place to lie. Everything on the planet was organic and always listening, from the walls of the rooms to the black coiled length that was currently tying them together.

At this point he wasn’t sure if it was better for the Biuli to assume they were with the First Order or with the resistance. The Biuli were a neutral race. They weren’t happy that a stormtrooper had snuck in. They wouldn’t be any happier about two resistant spies sneaking in, especially if they learned their mission. 

There was a whispering shuffle as some of the more sentient inhabitants of Biuli appeared, their forms emerging through the vines. 

“The ship was searched and nothing that links these ones to the First Order was found. Yet Commanders are rarely wrong about such things,” the forms said. It sounded like some of the royals they’d been eating with when things had gone wrong. It was difficult to tell though. No one in Biuli ever spoke alone, and the pairings and groupings of who talked were always changing. The voices came from various pores and openings of the surroundings. Finn could see several other forms appearing along the edge of his vision.

“We’re not with the First Order,” Finn repeated. He’d been repeating the phrase since the napkin incident. Now it seemed as though the Biuli were actually willing to listen to him. 

“This sounds like the truth. But that you were once a stormtrooper also sounds like a truth. Do you deny it?”

“I was one,” Finn admitted. They’d been advised to tell as much as the truth as possible when appropriate. “I’m not anymore. Poe and I are just need to repair his ship and then we’ll be leaving.”

“We know the value of Biuli. More ships break down here than they should. It is true your ship needs to be repaired. It does not follow that it is true that you do not have a hidden purpose here,” more were now speaking. It gave the statement an ominous echo. “It is also true that few who are stormtroopers are ever anything but. How did this one escape?”

“Poe helped me,” Finn said. He didn’t elaborate. He didn’t want to give away the fact that he’d had to help Poe escape first. 

There was a moment of silence that followed his statement, and then the tendril writhed slightly. 

“This was guessed by some. It explains some too,” part of the voice said. “That you’re bonded is clear. And a bond where one is a part and one is not may lead to both not being a part. This is truth. Soon the rest of the truth may come, but until then it will be enough,” the voices said again.

Finn was still trying to wrap his head around the riddle like speech when he felt the tendrils loosen.

He stumbled to stand up. The search had only taken two hours, but it had been a long enough time that his legs felt weak beneath him when he tried to put all of his weight on them 

Poe wrapped an arm easily around Finn’s waist. He hesitated before leaning against the man. The amount of touching was unnecessary considering the situation, but when Poe did something strange on a mission it was best to just go with it.

“Thank you royals for your understanding. We are going to go work together on the ship. We hope to leave soon,” Poe said. He seemed to be emphasizing the ‘we.’

The forms did nothing to stop them from walking away back in the direction of the ship. Poe kept his arm wrapped around Finn. 

“I’m happy that they let us go when they realized we weren’t any harm,” Finn said. He kept the question out of his voice, but he knew Poe would pick it up. 

“Yes. There’s nothing more sacred to the Biuli than bonds. They are the backbone of their society. While they might have been skeptical about a stormtrooper escaping the First Order on their own, they understand the power of a bond,” Poe said. 

“Of course,” Finn said. He wasn’t sure why that meant Poe still had his arm around his waist, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

They’d barely made it back to the ship when they received an invite to go to the Merchants quarters at third sun set. While those on Biuli were one they were also separated into many groupings. The Merchants were who they’d originally hoped to meet. Based off of what others had said of the planet though it was typically difficult to find them. 

Finn wasn’t sure that this wasn’t a trap. From Poe’s forced smile he thought they were on the same page.

As soon as they entered the walled compound a mass of forms appeared and surrounded them. It was unsettling, but it tended to happen on Biuli. 

“Why the ship broke down here and now is known to Merchants,” the voices said. 

“Is that so?” Poe asked. As always his voice was calm and easy. He made his way over to one of the basins were red liquid was dripping down from a wall opening. 

“It is not a coincidence that ship breaks during the Fiosi Festival. The pollen is coming. Many planets want the pollen and wish to trade but Biuli does not trade. Pollen used in wars. Not the use of the Pollen.”

With so many forms around them it was difficult to decide which to speak to. Finn just turned as he spoke. “If we were here for the pollen the Biuli would have nothing to be concerned about. Only Biuli can access it.”

“Pollen is not for war. But many come and ask for pollen for bond. Others do not have bond like Biuli but want it. Biuli understand want of bond. Other Biuli cannot give pollen, but Merchants think trade is good. Trade is good. Bond is good. Trade for bond is good. What has been brought for trade?”

Finn sighed in relief as Poe reached into his bag to show what they’d brought to trade. The Biuli would already know what was in the bag, they’d searched everything. And if they’d brought them here it was because they’d already decided to agree to the trade. For once, somehow, it looked like they weren’t going to have to shoot their way off the planet. Something that was rare when you went out with Poe Dameron on a mission. 

They left the trade with far fewer valuables but several disks to go over. The pollinating wasn’t until the next day, they’d arrived early anticipating that it’d take longer to make any sort of deal. Against all odds they were ahead of schedule and ready to complete the mission without any major problems. Life was good.

“I’ve encountered a major problem,” Poe said as he turned away from the disk he’d been studying. They were in the safety of the ‘broken’ ship where the many ears of the Biuli couldn’t hear them.

“No,” Finn said. “No, don’t tell me that. We got tied up already. We’ve been through this mission’s struggle. We made the deal. We’re in the clear. We already high-fived over the success of this mission. What could have gone wrong in the last hour?”

“We have to have sex,” Poe said.

Finn was sure had misheard him. “Repeat that.”

“We have to have sex. That’s what they expect outsiders to do when exposed to the pollen. It heightens the pleasure and helps to facilitate stronger mental bonds. We’ll be able to pocket a bit of it, enough for the General’s purpose, but while we’re being exposed to it we’re expected to physically bond. They even have graphics for the different species, including humanoids. They’re very detailed.” Poe wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

“Hand that over,” Finn said. He skimmed the information until he got to the graphics. They were moving. And Poe was right, they were definitely detailed. One partner was wrapped in the tendrils of the pollinating halls as the other physically ‘connected’ to them through penetration. The words along the image made it very clear that this wasn’t optional. It was only when the penetration occurred that the pollen would be released to shower them in it’s ‘bonding warmth.’

“Fuck,” Finn said. He saw Poe open his mouth, clearly about to make a joke. He glared at him until his mouth shut. “Fuck,” he repeated empathetically. 

“We can find another way to get the pollen,” Poe offered.

“No. I know your plan B’s,” Finn said. “We’re sticking with the legal route.”

“We don’t have to. The General would never demand or expect anyone to have sex for a mission.Sometimes it does happen, but it’s only if the people involved are comfortable with it. If we come back without the pollen she’ll understand,” he said. 

“It’s just sex. I’m okay with it if you are,” Finn said. He was going for nonchalant. He was pretty sure his voice had only squeaked a little bit on the word sex, but otherwise he’d nailed it. 

“I’m not saying I have anything against having sex with you. I just assumed you were,” Poe hesitated, “not as comfortable with it.”

“What? I’m completely comfortable with it. Why would you have thought that?” Finn asked. He wasn’t, but Poe had no way of knowing that.

“From what we’ve talked about it seemed like something you might not have that much experience in.” He must have caught Finn’s growing offended expression. “Not that that’s in anyway a bad thing.”

“I have plenty of experience,” Finn lied. He thought about it. “I had a bunkmate for years that I did stuff with.” Furtive handjobs. FN-2188 hadn’t been particularly skilled. Masturbation had usually been better, but it had been a nice change of pace the dozen or so times it happened. 

“Okay,” Poe said, accepting Finn at his word. “You want to do this then?”

“Sure. It seems pretty straightforward.” He was looking at the instructions again. There seemed to be an awful lot of them.

“Would you like to the connector or the connected?” Poe asked the question easily. Finn tried to keep his expression collected to match. This was casual. Just a normal conversation about whose penis was going into whose body. As far as Poe knew Finn had this discussion all the time. 

“I’m fine being the one that’s connected if that’s good with you,” he said. He figured there was less that could go wrong with just lying wrapped in the tendrils than being the one doing the actual thrusting. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Poe. 

Poe was fine being the connector. They went over several of the details. Kissing wasn’t described, Poe asked if it was something Finn wanted to do, he said he was fine with it. They went over different boundaries. Finn hadn’t expected there to be this much talking. FN-2188 had never talked about anything. And when Finn had imagined Poe touching him instead he’d never thought about planning a play by play first. 

“You should probably stretch before hand, there seems to be a brief period for it in the instructions, but it’d be best to do some before just to make sure it’ll be enough.”

“Sure. What kind of stretches should I do?” Finn looked over the position as he asked the question. The pose didn’t seem like it would be that difficult to maintain. The dead silence that met his question caused him to look up.

Poe had a strange expression. “Look,” he said. Fuck, that tone of voice was never good. “I’m not saying I don’t believe you. I’m sure you did a lot of things with your bunkmate. But I feel like there’s some key information missing. Maybe it’s just that stormtroopers didn’t have time for lube and proper preparation. But I’m still getting the sense here that actual penetration isn’t something you’ve done much of.”

“Does it matter?” Finn asked. He knew he sounded defensive, but he felt defensive. There were few things he hated more than feeling like a child, or in someway unequal with other resistance members because he’d lived a different life than them for his first 23 years. Sure sex wasn’t something he’d done much of. But it wasn’t like he wasn’t an adult. He knew what sex was. The people in the holovids hadn’t seemed particularly concerned with stretching though. 

Poe reached out and placed his hand over Finn’s. “It wouldn’t matter usually, but I don’t want you to be in a situation where you realize that you don’t want this but feel obligated to do it for the mission. Sex isn’t for everyone. And having it for the first time in a pollination room surrounded by different life forms performing an intense sexual ritual isn’t a good go at your own pace beginners event.”

Finn knew he was right. If Rey had said she was agreeing to something like this he would have brought up the same concerns. But he also wanted to complete the mission. He’d gone through First Order training. He could handle discomfort, both physical and emotional. And it helped that he’d wanted to have sex with Poe pretty much since the moment the other man had smiled at him the first time. “I’ll be fine. The mission requires it, and it’s not like I can help the fact that I haven’t had sex.” 

“We could practice. At least a little bit so it’s not all new tomorrow,” Poe said. Finn glanced at him, trying to read his tone.

“You want to practice having sex?” Finn asked. 

“Or just have sex,” Poe admitted. “If you want. We definetly don’t have to. If this is just a ‘for the sake of the mission thing’ we can just stick to the bare minimum of what’s necessary. But when we were talking earlier about we did and didn’t want to do I got the sense that you might also want to have sex just for the sake of having sex.”

Finn didn’t have to take long to consider the proposition. “Yes.” They were already in Poe’s room, they’d moved there to go over the details. Finn stood up and had his shirt off in a second. He always removed and folded his clothes as efficiently as possible. He had a moment of concern over whether Poe would like what he saw, but he wasn’t too worried. 

Poe looked dazed when Finn turned around after putting his pile of clothing on the dresser. “Okay. The very neat speed undressing? That’s probably going to give us away in a mission. I’ve literally never seen anyone undress that quickly,” he said. Even as he spoke though he was looking Finn up and down. 

“What position should I get in?” Finn asked. 

“Slow down. We have all night,” he said, patting the spot beside him before he reached down to take of his own shirt. “Let’s take our time.” 

Finn sat back down. Poe placed a hand on his cheek, gently moving his face so they were facing eachother and then he kissed him. It was sweet and short. 

The second kiss was decidely more wet. “That’s kind of gross,” Finn said as he pulled back. One moment he’d been enjoying the kiss and then the next Poe’s tongue had been in his mouth. Finn hadn’t known what to do other than try to stick his tongue out too, he’d ended up just licking Poe’s teeth and lips. It was nothing like the holovids.

“It takes some getting use to and practice,” Poe said as he reached up to wipe the salivia away from his lips. “Lets start with the basics.”

It got better. At first Finn was too busy concerntrating on analyzing Poe’s movements and working to respond to them and mimic them when appropriate. But the longer they kissed the less he thought about it. The wetness of it stopped bothering him and he felt himself getting hard when Poe pulled back and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. 

The kisses moved from his mouth to his neck, and that was an entirely different game. Finn could hear his own heavy breathing when Poe scooted so he was practically in his lap as he sucked a mark onto his neck. He reached and tugged at Poe’s pants. “Off,” he said.

Poe complied. Finn had seen him naked a hundred times. The ships they traveled on were never spacious. Then there were shared bathing areas and impromptu swims. He’d never seen him hard and flushed though. It was a good look.

Suddenly Finn was done with kissing. He laid down on the bed and reached out to pull Poe down ontop of him. “I want you,” he said, his voice breathy. 

“If we do this now you’ll be sore tomorrow,” Poe said. “I should probably be the one who is connected.”

“I want to be the connected one,” Finn said. Even with the secret of his lack of experience out he didn’t feel comfortable being the one who’d be active during the next day’s session. And when his fantasies had gone beyound shared handjobs undercovers he’d always pictured Poe ontop of him and inside of him. 

“Alright then, we can use fingers today and stick to other things,” Poe said. He produced oil from above his bed. 

Finn had a slight moment of concern. “One moment,” he said. He went into the small refresher attached to the bedroom. He realized he kind of had to pee, but it was far too late for that. Instead he cleaned himself as best as possible, suddenly aware that someone’s fingers were about to be in a place where no one had been before.

When he got back to the bed Poe kissed him again. As they kissed his hand trailed up his thigh until it got to his opening. His fingers disapeared and then came back slick with the oil. When the first one pushed into Finn he held his breath. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. Mostly it was awkward. He figured like kissing it was something one got use to. 

Poe was slow with opening him up. Eventually he got three fingers in. He made a point to show Finn where his prostrate was. It was nice. Almost too intimate, but good. Then they moved onto other things. 

Other things ended up being Poe’s mouth on his cock. Finn had never seen the appeal of the act before. Whenever he’d seen it referenced before all he could think of where the medical exams where they’d shove large instruments into your mouth until you were gagging so they could take full imprints of your teeth and cleanse them. 

And on the other end there were teeth near a place where Finn didn’t want teeth to be.

But Poe didn’t seem to be gagging, and Finn couldn’t bring himself to worry about accidental biting. He trusted Poe, and Poe clearly knew what he was doing as he moved up and down his length humming. 

Finn reached down to cup his face. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, but Poe pulled off to kiss his palm before going back to work. His own hands came up and redirected Finn’s to his hair. 

It was definitely better than masturbation and anything FN-2188 had done. 

He noticed with surprise that Poe’s hand was covered in his own cum. He hadn’t noticed him touching himself. He felt guilty that he hadn’t done more, but he felt too good for the feeling to linger. They ended up falling asleep pressed against eachother on Poe’s too small bed.

When they woke up the next day Finn felt confident. Poe kissed him again, and then handed Finn the bottle of oil they used last night so he could prep himself. He made a bad joke about stretching and Finn hit him before going into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. He had some doubts, he always did on missions, but after the night before he felt like he could handle anything the day had. 

Poe seemed a bit more nervous. It wouldn’t have been obvious to someone who knew him less but his smile had an edge to it and his jokes were worse than usual as they began the trek to the pollinating area. 

Allowing the tendrils to immerse him had been his biggest concern. He knew there were whole genres of holodisks dealing with multi limbed beings who didn’t respect boundaries. But when it came time to strip and back into the living wall the tendrils just gently weaved around him, feeling more like a crochet of seatbelts or a blanket than anything else. The provided a firm pressure against his stomach as they pulled up his legs and pushed him back to recline against them. 

Poe put a finger against his opening. Finn had used a generous amount of lube earlier so he was still wet. The slick pink liquid that the Biuli had provided was nothing like the clear oil that Poe had used on the ship. It continued to press against him warm him even when Poe’s fingers retreated. 

Then according to the instructions Poe put more of the liquid onto his hands and massaged it into Finn’s thighs and up his stomach to his chest. Every place their skin might touch was slicked so the connection could be completed. 

Finn couldn’t move. When the Biuli connected it was literal. One would merge into the wall and the other would push into them until they became one. There attempts to translate the ritual to humanoids meant that Finn was bound and immobile as Poe pushed against him and inside of him.

“Ready?” Poe asked when every visible part of Finn was warmed by the bonding oil. 

“Yes.” He moved his neck as much as the tendrils allowed, Poe took the hint and leaned in to kiss him as he positioned himself. The fingers the night before had been slightly uncomfortable, but Finn’s body put up no resistance now. Poe pushed into him, mouth moving from his lips to his neck as he did. Finn groaned.

The Biuli lubrication made it difficult to tell the boundaries between their bodies. When Poe was completely inside of him he kissed his neck and then pulled out. The second time he pushed in was faster and better. 

Finn was so tranfixed with the feeling of it that he almost didn’t realize when the pollen began to come down. It was so heavily condensed that it glimmered in the air as the tendrils around his body released it. He couldn’t help but breath it in. It mixed with the glistening oil that was still on both of their bodies, causing it to their skin to shine a metallic purple mixed with gold. 

There was a slow steady building of tension and then his body fully absorbed the pollen and every nerve ending came to life. He felt incredibly alive. He could hear his and Poe’s hearts beating quickly. It felt like they were both in his chest. He dug his fingers into the tendrils that were holding him against the wall. He wanted to reach out and touch Poe but he couldn’t. Poe was doing his best to put as much of his skin against Finn’s as possible. 

When he came it lasted for what felt like hours. He could feel his own orgasm and then Poe’s shortly after. He was thankful that the tendrils were holding him so securely or he would have fallen over. 

When his head cleared he looked beyond Poe’s shoulder and saw a collection of figures surrounding them. “Congratulations on your bonding,” the voices spoke. 

Finn reminded himself that the Biuli wouldn’t have much interest in humanoid sex. He was still thankful that Poe was covering most of him from their view. Though he supposed based on the bio of the planet the figures in front of him also were part of what was wrapped around him and holding him securely in place. He decided not to think about that. 

“We give the Biuli thanks,” he said. Poe was still too out of it to respond. The Biuli didn’t seem to mind, they writhed in satisfaction at his response. 

“When these ones are done please take these back to the ship. May the journey from here be prosperous and filled with new bonds.” They left a pile of fresh fruit by where they’d left their cloths and then melted back into the walls. 

Finn sighed and then nudged Poe. “Alright, get up. I need to go shower.” Poe just mumbled into his shoulder. 

The trip back to the ship was slow. They were both still weak from sensory overload. As soon as they got to the ship they scraped off the pollen from the bodies and put it into the container medical had supplied them with. Finn called dibs on the first shower and while he was in there Poe made short order of repairing their broken ship. By the time Finn got out they were in the sky and leaving the planet’s atmosphere. 

“Well we did it. No casualties, no new enemies. And we got to do a sexual ritual, that stuff usually only happens to Snap,” Poe said as he opened the channel to give a report to the general. “All around this has to have been our best mission yet.” Finn had to agree. When he sat down next to Poe the other man reached out and casually put his hand on his thigh. 

“Poe Dameron,” General Organa said. “What is the status of the mission?”

“We acquired almost an ounce of the pollen. The mission was a success, heading back to base now,” Poe said. 

“Good job. We’ll have medical on stand by to recieve the sample. This is going to save a lot of lives,” she said. The First Order had weaponized the pollen years ago, now they had a chance to find cures. “That will be-” she cut off and appeared to be looking down at her pad. When she looked back up it was with a familiar pained expression that Finn was too used to seeing. 

“General?” Poe asked hesitantly. 

“We’ve been monitoring the airwaves of Biuli since you landed. Would either of you care to explain why a bonding registration form was just sent through about two humanoids that match your description?”

“We got bonded,” Finn said. “It’s how we got the pollen.” He didn’t see why 

“Congratulations. You two are now officially married in the eyes of the federation,” the General said. She sounded amused, which was usually worse than when she sounded angry. There was no way the whole base wasn’t going to know about it by the time they arrived. “After you drop off the samples report to resources. There’s paper work you need to fill out.”   
“Yes ma’am.” Poe said. He pushed the signal to turn off the communication and cursed. 

“Bonding. Like actual legal bonding,” Poe said. “How did we miss that?”

“It’s always something,” Finn said with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually meet the deadline to post this because my internet stopped working for an hour. Whoops.


End file.
